Come Home To You
by highmaintenance
Summary: Set during 'Where There's A Will There's A War'. When Hawkeye goes to the front, Charles tries to comfort BJ whilst trying to contain his own true feelings. Slash


**DISCLAIMER: MASH has never been and never will be mine!**

**This a one shot that I thought up after seeing 'Where There's A Will There's A War'. I love the concept of BJ/Charles so I thought I would show Charles's reaction to seeing BJ distraught over Hawkeye going to the front.**

**Please R & R folks!**

* * *

Ever since you heard that Pierce had to go to the Aid Station in your place you have been sitting on your bunk miserably staring at the ceiling. It is a heartbreaking sight and I know that I should not take advantage of you whilst you feel like this.

'BJ?' I whisper tentatively.

You look up at me and I am surprised to see contempt in your ocean blue eyes.

'Why are you looking at me like that, Hunnicutt?'

You frown. 'You only address me by my first name when you want to fool around. So before you ask, the answer is _no_, Charles.'

You lie back down on your bunk and fold your arms, a sure sign that I have peeved you off even more.

It is true that I wanted to 'fool around' with you but only because it would distract you somewhat from the harsh realities of the war around us. That's the only reason we ever get intimate. Not because of our love for one another (which doesn't go further than mutual respect and possible friendship), nor because we both enjoy one another's company.

I know that your true feelings are reserved for Pierce and Pierce alone. I know that the two of you share your most intimate and personal feelings with one another. And when the two of you make love (I imagine) it is out of pure, undying passion.

'BJ-'

'I said no, _Winchester_.'

You put particular emphasise on my surname to make sure that I get the message.

'That is not what I was going to say, BJ.'

You sit up once again and I can see that your eyes have taken on a slight sheen indicating that you are moments from crying.

When I know for certain that I have your attention, I continue.

'Pier-Hawkeye is going to be fine, BJ. He is strong and resilient.'

You make a noise that appears to be a cross between a scoff and a sniff.

'He also has you to come home to.'

You definitely sniff this time and nod in my direction.

'Thanks Charles.'

I want to feel good for cheering you but I don't. All I feel is a sickening surge of jealousy at the thought of the two of you together.

You only come to me when you want, as they say, a quick release. We both reap the benefits of these quick releases of pleasure but there is no emotional connection on your side. We both function normally when we are not embracing each other in the Supply Tent.

This is the reason I am jealous now, watching the expression on your face when you think of Pierce and knowing that you will never feel that way about me. It is enough to drive a man insane. But I hold in my true feelings in hope that we can continue with what we established those many months ago.

I hear you sniff a third time and go to comfort you. The cot creaks dangerously as I sit next to you and place a hand on your shoulder. You are shaking.

'It's all my fault.' You mutter and I put my arms around you fully.

As you sob on my shoulder, I am flooded by an overwhelming feeling of contentment. As wrong as it is, I feel pleasure to have your sobbing figure lean on me. So strong is this feeling that I break the one rule that you and I have established. No kissing.

I know that kissing is reserved only for Pierce and that was made clear when we first had sex. We are permitted to kiss any other part of anatomy except the lips but seeing you here in such a vulnerable and miserable state, I can't help but take advantage of this.

I lift your head from my shoulder and bring your face up to meet my own. Our lips meet slowly and I revel in the moment. It is all I imagined it would be. I have finally discovered why Pierce can look cheerful even after a 12 hour haul in surgery. These lips work magic and the feel of your moustache against my mouth is, while very different to what I am used to, quite arousing.

However before I can advance our passion further, you pull away. The contempt you felt earlier has returned and I physically flinch.

'BJ, I am dreadfully sorry. I…just wanted to make you feel better.'

'That's a lie and you know it.' You sigh and I know that I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear.

'Charles, we have discussed this numerous times.' The contempt has disappeared from your eyes and has been replaced by sorrow and a distinct amount of pity.

'I know, Hunnicutt, you love Pierce. Why don't you tattoo it on your forehead?'

The jealously has returned once again full force and I find myself on my feet, staring you down.

'Charles, I'm sorry, I can't. I don't love you, you're just my friend.'

_With benefits_, I think before I can stop myself.

In my rage I am bound to say something to you that I will regret later regardless of how you are feeling now.

'Will you continue to love Pierce when you are back in California with your wife and child?'

I do not wait for your reply; I just turn around and storm out of the Swamp before I can say anymore brilliant things.

* * *

Pierce returns later that night when we are in bed. I of course pretend to be asleep. I do not feel compelled to greet him in light of recent events despite the fact that I'm pleased he is still alive.

You exchange words and one phrase stands out in particular.

'In the morning, remind me to give you a kiss.'

As the jealousy stirs again, one thought keeps me from rising from my bunk and shouting at you both. Once you go home to Peg after the war, you will no longer need Pierce. Callous as it may seem, this one thought brings a grim smile to my lips as I drift back to sleep.

END

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Leave a review!**

**Abyssinia, Lucy**


End file.
